A new Friend
by rezDesignDA
Summary: Jack coughed again blood up. It hurt. Everything just hurt. He had no idea what to do. At least he had the egg. All he needed to do now was bring it to a save place. He had heard of a Dragon Trainer on the little island Berk. Maybe this would be a perfect spot to hide it… if they would ever make it there.


Jack coughed again blood up. It hurt. Everything just hurt. He had no idea what to do. At least he had the egg. All he needed to do now was bring it to a save place. He had heard of a Dragon Trainer on the little island Berk. Maybe this would be a perfect spot to hide it… if they would ever make it there. His Dragon wasn't any better than him. They both are suffering some bad wounds. It was somehow a shame how Jack pollute the shimmering white scales of his Dragon with his blood. "I'm sorry Girl… I fear I won't make it any further." And he really meant it. He was so, so tired and just wanted to close his eyes and slip away from this earth. He saw weakly how the white Dragon turned its head towards him worried. They were so close to Berk. They couldn't give up now! Jack smiled weakly at her before his eyes closed.

"Hiccup! We have an unknown Dragon near Berk!" Hiccup could see that Fishlegs was excited. He was always excited when it came to new Dragons. "Where was it and what did it look like?" Astrid asked as she, Hiccup and Fishlegs took off on their Dragons. "It had the size of a Night Fury, with white and red scales! It's probably over the woods now." He explained to the others. Hiccup couldn't deny it. This really sounded exciting but when they reached the woods the Dragon was nowhere to be seen. "Hey boys! down there!" Astrid pointed to some broken trees. "Probably a harsh landing. We should check this out. It may be hurt." Hiccup said and leaded Toothless downwards. They landed on the ground and followed the track of destruction. On a clearing they found the Dragon finally. "He's hurt." Fishlegs said. "We should be careful then." Astrid noted. Hiccup got slowly closer. The Dragon looked much like Toothless but it was white and had a smaller and narrower head. "Hey there." The Dragon growled. Hiccup was able to catch a glimpse of the saddle on the Dragons back. "There's a saddle." Astrid and Fishlegs looked at each other. "Then there must be a Rider too."

This whole thing was getting more and more exciting but this excitement faded as Hiccup recognized that there weren't any red scales but blood. A lot of Blood. "He's more hurt than we thought." Astrid looked at Hiccup. "What do you mean?" Hiccup looked back at the other two. "There aren't any natural red scales." Hiccup tried again to get closer to the hurt Dragon. "Where's your Rider?" The Dragon whimpered. There was someone lying under the Dragon, stained in blood. "We're here to help." Hiccup pointed towards himself and the others. The Dragon seemed unsure what to do luckily Toothless seemed to be able to convince it to step aside. What they saw was more than shocking. There was a boy lying unconscious in his own blood. Hiccup knelt down and investigated the boy. "He's hardly breathing. We need to get him to the Village." Hiccup looked at the white Dragon. "Him too. Astrid you take Fishlegs, the Twins and Snotloud. Together you can carry the Dragon to the Academy. I'll take the boy."

Weeks passed and the boy still hasn't woken up. The Dragon wasn't any better. He seemed to get aggressive. Their wounds got treated and the blood was washed away. The boy has white hair just as the Dragon has white scales. Hiccup let the boy rest in his bed and took also care of him. He really asked himself what the white-haired and his Dragon were doing here and why they were hurt like that. Maybe they had gotten into a fight? He would probably get his answers once the boy would wake up. Hiccup was carrying a bowl with hot water and new bandages upstairs. He unfixed the old and still a little bloody bandages and cleaned the boys wounds. There were deep cuts in his shoulder, waist and right upper arm. He had also some smaller cuts. The most of them already healed. It was the deep ones to worry about. As the warm rap touched the pale skin the boy groaned softly. Hiccup looked eagerly at the boy. Would he wake up? Indeed did his eyes flutter. "Can you hear me?" The boys blue eyes wandered to Hiccup. "It's alright. You and your Dragon are safe now. You're on Berk in between." The boy wasn't strong enough to say something and he felt how his eyes closed once again. He drifted once again into a deep slumber.

A few days later the boy opened his eyes once again. He was more focused this time. He looked around. Where was he? What happened to his Dragon? And where was the Egg? The egg was the reason they got into trouble in first place. His limbs felt stiff. He didn't dare to move them. He was alone in a room he had never seen before but he remembered that there had been another boy, taking care of him. Didn't he say something about Berk? Could it be that they reached the Destination after all though?

Suddenly a black Dragonhead appeared in front of him. The boy looked into those watchful and green eyes. But the head was gone as fast as it had appeared. Surprising it was back a few minutes later and the other boy was there now too. "He really is awake. Thank's for getting me bud." The boy turned his head towards him. He had green eyes just like the Dragon. "Can you tell me what your name is?" He asked. "Jackson… but everyone just calls me Jack." Jack was surprised. His voice never sounded that dry and rough. "Well then Jack, how do you feel?" Jack felt numb. He didn't really know how he felt so he stayed silent. "I'm Hiccup. We found you and your Dragon out in the woods." Did he just say that his name is Hiccup? But that was who Jack searched. Sometimes there are really strange coincidences. Wait, wait. Did he just mention Frostbite? "Where is she?" Hiccup looked confused. "She?" Jack coughed. "She! The Dragon, my Dragon. Frostbite. Where is she? How is she?"

Hiccup felt stupid. They had though that the Dragon was male all along. "She's in the academy with the other Dragons. We are taking care of her don't worry." He helped Jack to sit up and helped him to drink a few swallows of water. "May I ask what happened to you two?" Jack clenched his fists. "I've stole something…" he just whispered it. "Something important." Hiccup blinked at the boy. He didn't look like a thief. "Where's the bag?" Hiccup was confused. "Bag? There was no bag where we found you." Jack wanted to panic at first but he knew better. He could control himself better than that. Frostbite probably hid it. She knows how important the bag is. "You should rest some more. You need it." Hiccup said and smiled at Jack. "I'm sure that you can soon leave the sickbed."

"I heard he woke up." Astrid said. They had met up at the Academy to discuss things. "Yeah he did. I didn't figure out much. All I know is that his name's Jack, that he stole something important and that his Dragon is actually female and is called Frostbite." Astrid frowned. "But there wasn't anything with him. So if he stole something, where is it?" She thought out aloud. Fishlegs interrupted. "We should probably take care of the Dragon first. She's still far from recovered." Hiccup was thinking. "Here's the plan. Fishlegs, you take care of Frostbite. The other will search for the Bag, where the stolen thing was placed."

In the evening they returned with empty hands. No sign of a Bag at all. They landed in the Academy on their Dragons and found a pretty nervous Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, what happened?" Fishlegs swallowed hard. "Happen? What should have happened?" He laughed nervously. "Hey, the Frostbite-thing's gone!" Ruff mentioned. "It's possible that she… well… flew off?"

Jack woke as he heard Frostbite call. "Frostbite…" He whispered and immediately got up. That had been a bad idea. The pain took over and Jack convulsed in pain. Anyway, that didn't stop him from stumbling down the stairs and getting outside. Frostbite was scared and panicked. Jack could see that. Jack made his way through the crowd of other people who tried to calm and catch Frostbite. "Hey there my Girl." Jack said calmly and got slowly closer towards her. "It's fine, it's fine. No need to worry." Jack reached his hand towards her but Frostbite reared up. Jack knew that Frostbite wasn't able to calm by words. He needed to do something else.

Hiccup landed and got off Toothless. Jack stood in front of Frostbite and tried to calm her down but she reared up. This wasn't a good sign but then something happened that no one would have expected. Jack hummed a small melody. Everyone seemed to hang on Jacks lips. Even Frostbite slowly bowed her head and leaned into Jacks hand. Frostbite nudged her head into Jacks hand. Frostbite had calmed down by Jacks song. "Now there, that's my Girl." Jack suddenly realized how everyone was watching him. This was more than just unpleasant. "We should get her back to the Academy." Hiccup suddenly said and led Jack and Frostbite out of the crowd.

Frostbite seemed to be playful on their way back to the academy because she was pulling and nibbling on Jacks white hair. "Ow! Stop that!" Jack turned towards her. "Now's really not the time to play games!" Frostbite whimpered. "Oh no, no doggy eyes Girl! Don't you even try!" Jack groaned as he saw into those pleading eyes. "Okay, fine…" He huffed and picked up a simple stone. He threw it and Frostbite ran after it like a little Dog. Hiccup watched the two amused. "So she likes music and games?" Jack looked at Hiccup. "She's like an overgrown little Girl who likes to play games all day long." Hiccup chuckled. "I can see that. Where did you find her?" Jack sighted. "This is a very long story." Hiccup shrugged. "It's a long way to the Academy though."

Jack huffed. "You see, Frostbite is a Frost Dragon. I met her wide in the North. I lived there with my Family in a little Village. We lived in Peace with the Frost Dragons. We let them be and they let us be. One Day my little Sister found a Dragon Egg and brought it Home. Even when our Parents were against it she kept it secretly and out of it Frostbite was born. Somehow the Frost Dragons thought that we kidnapped her, was probably true. Anyway. They suddenly attacked us and we were unprepared and vulnerable. The Battle was bloody and in the End only I and Frostbite remained. We had to depend on each other to survive and somehow we became Friends. We travel now together since seven years." Hiccup had listened silently. This was a sad story though. "I'm sorry." Jack shook his head. "That was years ago, you don't need to be sorry." Hiccup nodded and watched them play.

They reached the Academy in no time. Frostbite didn't seem to want to be left alone again. "I'm sorry Girl but it must be this way." Frostbite nudged her head against Jacks chest. "No Girl. Get inside." Frostbite whimpered but did as Jack said. "We should get you back into bed too Jack. I fear your wounds could have opened again." Jack nodded. He truly felt tired even when he still felt numb he could feel how the pain slowly took over again.

Luckily the wounds didn't open all over again and so Jack was fully recovered a week later. "Frostbite I swear! You're driving me insane!" Jack groaned. He was trying to treat her wounds be she rather wanted to play. They were alone in the academy. The others had a training session. "Come here!" Frostbite jumped playfully around. Jack sighted deeply and sat on the ground. He hid his face in his arms and stayed silent. Frostbite got slowly closer and nudged Jacks head with her nose. Jack sprang up and cling his arms around her Neck. "Got ya!" Frostbite had other plans. She spread her wings and took off. "Oh no, oh no!" Jack screamed but this amused Frostbite even more. Jack also cling his legs around her too and closed his eyes. He pressed his head against her and tried not to get all too sick because Frostbite turned and twisted around like never before. "FROSTBIIIIITE!"

Everything around Jack was rotating. He never felt that dizzy before. "I'll never…fly…with you…EVER…again!" He cursed under his breath. Frostbite had run somewhere but Jack felt too jarred to care. Jack groaned as Frostbite returned and let something fall on his stomach. Jack sat up to look at the object. "That's my Bag!" Jack quickly opened it and took the egg carefully. "Phew… not broken and no scratches on it. We were lucky though!" He put it careful back into the Bag. "Okay let's go back but more careful this time."

"So you found your bag?" Hiccup asked as he returned with the others. "Yup." Jack answered and smiled. "And what's in there?" Tuff asked. Astrid punched his arm. "Don't ask him that!" Jack smiled and shook his head "It's fine. I wanted to show you anyway." Jack placed the Bag on the ground and carefully pulled out the Egg. "Is that?" Fishlegs asked. "Yeah." The others looked rather confused. "What is it?" Astrid asked. "It's an Egg! What else is there to know?! It's boring!" Snotloud groaned. "Don't you get it? It's an Egg of a Night Fury!" Fishlegs said amazed. "Where did you get that?" Hiccup asked finally. "I found it. I waited three days but no Parents appeared. Anyway. A week ago it was stolen and while gathering it back we got pretty messed up." Fishlegs carefully took it and looked closely at it. "Who stole it?" Astrid asked. "A slimy guy called Dagur." Jack answered. "He probably didn't even know what it was." Fishlegs handed the egg back to Jack. "And what are you planning to do with it?" He asked. "I heard of a certain Dragon Trainer on Berk with a Night Fury." Jack looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup examined the Egg in Jacks hand. "So you want to give it to me?" Hiccup asked. The others had gone home. Only he and Jack were still in the Academy. Toothless was sniffing on the Egg. "I was searching a save place for it and another Night Fury seems to be the perfect Place for it." Hiccup looked at Toothless. "What do you think Bud?" Toothless shook his head and hid behind Hiccup. "I fear Toothless sit still too young for such a big Responsibility." Jack sighted. "I think we need to find another Place for it." He said to Frostbite. Hiccup looked at Jack. "I probably know where to bring it."

In the same night they were on their way to Dragon Island. "Thanks for the new Saddle by the way." Jack said. Hiccup looked confused at Jack. "Who told you that I made it?" Jack chuckled. "Fishlegs told me. He was so excited over Frostbite that he spat it out." Jack smiled at him. Hiccup sighted. "It's just like him to get so obsessed by new Dragons." They laughed. "I have to say, I've never met a Dragon Rider outside Berk." Hiccup said. "A long time I thought I was the only one but then I heard about you two and your victory over the Green Death." Jack told him. Hiccup looked at Jack. "That was three years ago. Why didn't you visit us earlier?" Jack shrugged. "To be honest I prefer to be alone…" This confused Hiccup. "But it seemed like you did enjoy the presence of the others." Jack huffed. "Because you guys have Dragons too. You could understand but everyone else couldn't. That's why we had to travel so long cuz we were always chased away and somehow we started to avoid others." Hiccup was cogitating. "Then why don't you just stay here?" Jack looked surprised at Hiccup. "Are you serious?" Hiccup nodded and smiled at him. "I am. I mean one Dragon and Rider more doesn't harm." Jack looked at Frostbite. "We'll think about it."

Jack placed the Egg in a safe and dark cave. "Are you sure it'll be alright?" Hiccup asked. "Don't worry. The Egg will be fine and someday there'll be a new little Night Fury." Jack smiled at Hiccup. "Okay then… let's go!" Hiccup proposed and Jack nodded in agreement. They got on their Dragons and took off. "I want to show you something?" Jack looked curious at Hiccup. "What is it?" Hiccup smiled at Jack. "Follow me." Hiccup flew with Toothless upwards. Jack smiled and followed him. He found himself over the cloud cover. They had a perfect view on the stars. "That's amazing!" Jack was delighted by this view. Hiccup smiled at Jack. They turned around so that they flew upside-down. Jack looked curious into Hiccups eyes. Hiccup, still smiling, kissed Jacks lips. Jack looked shocked at Hiccup who laughed. "The one who's faster back in Berk wins!" Hiccup and Toothless speeded off. Jack blinked a few times before he laughed. "After him Frostbite!" He could get used to this.


End file.
